


A Tormented Heart

by Akitir_chan09



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Akihiko being an asshole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Final pairing not decided, Gang Rape, Haruhiko is a sweetheart, Hurt No Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Misaki's parents arent dead, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Poor Misaki, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, To the Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitir_chan09/pseuds/Akitir_chan09
Summary: Misaki, an omega, thinks he has met the man of his life, Akihiko, an alpha but will this love have a happy ending or is there something else behind Akihiko's facade? [OMEGAVERSE AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz there weren't enough omegaverse stories about akihiko and misaki. i was young when i wrote this and now that i've re-read this, i feel so stupid but i'll try my best to finish the story.

Chapter 1

 

“I'll do it..”, Misaki mumbled. It had just been decided that he, the youngest omega child of the Takahashi family, the largest real estate conglomerate in Japan, would be marrying Usami Akihiko, the alpha heir to the largest construction company, Usami Corporation.

 

“It is purely a business transaction. This union will bring together two of the largest firms in Japan and strengthen our hold on the real estate market.”, Takahiro, Misaki's older alpha brother had said to him.

 

Misaki was an omega borne to two alpha parents, a case that did not happen frequently but wasn't unheard of either. Though born as an omega, he was showered with love by his parents, his brother and all the other members living in the Takahashi household. He had never once faced any hardship that came with being an omega and lived a life of luxury. Part of the reason why Misaki agreed to enter into this agreement was because he wanted to be useful and to pay his parents back, for taking such good care of him and not treating him the way society had treated its omegas. 

 

Anyone in the Takahashi household would agree, that Misaki was the epitome of beauty, kindness and humility. He grew up both in beauty and brains. The 23 year old omega studied Business Management at Tokyo University. Usami Akihiko, a 33 year old alpha, was a man who had an air of elegance around him. He exuded the scent of the elites. He was tall, with a well toned body, evident of the fact that he exercised every week. 

 

“Misaki… my boy, are you sure you want to do this? A marriage without love.”, Takahashi Atsunobu, Misaki's father, had asked him. He wanted the best for his son, he wouldn't allow something if Misaki didn't want it, even if it meant throwing away potential business partners. 

 

“Father.. please let me do this. I want to see this company thrive and if this union can do so, then please do not hesitate in giving the thumbs up to them.”, Misaki had told his dear father. 

 

“Oh Misaki, you have grown up to be such a wonderful boy. I hope you find happiness and success in all that you do.”, Takahashi Fuyuki, Misaki's mother, said with a gleaming smile.

 

* * *

 

“I'm very glad that you have agreed to our proposal. It marks the day where two of the biggest corporations come together and proceed with joint business ventures.”, Akihiko had said while thanking the Takahashi family for their cooperation.

 

This particular group of highly influential and powerful men and women sat in one of the biggest rooms of the Takahashi household. The Japanese-style room was very elegantly decorated and furnishings kept minimal. Antique paintings by famous Japanese painters adorned the walls of the room along with vintage literary works on the shelves. 

 

“Well then, we will keep this under wraps and the wedding ceremony will be held within a few months, giving the two young men plenty time to get to know each other.”, Atsunobu had requested.

 

Takahiro had signalled one of the housemaids, who was also Misaki's caretaker, to bring him out to the room, to meet his future husband.

 

Soon enough the door opened. Everyone who gazed upon him were left stupefied at the mere sight of his beauty. Misaki, a man with lean body and slender waist, was wearing a pastel blue pure silk kimono that accentuated his subtle body structure. His hair, that reached the middle of his neck, was tied up in a bun that highlighted his long neck. 

 

_ Oh..? I can accept this.. he's beautiful unlike any other man or woman I've seen.  _ Akihiko thought while running his eyes all over Misaki's body.

 

“I'm Takahashi Misaki, the second child of the Takahashi family and a Business Management graduate from Tokyo University. I'm pleased to meet you and hope you take care of me in the future.”

 

“Pleased to meet you too Misaki. I'm Usami Akihiko, the heir to the Usami business. Please take care of me.”

 

“Well well, we'll leave the youngsters alone and let them get to know each other.”, the elderly present in the room agreed with Atsunobu’s statement and proceeded to leave the room.

 

Over the week, before they signed their marriage registration papers, Misaki and Akihiko had spent time together, talking to each other, going out on dates and doing other such stuff that a couple in love would do. Misaki enjoyed Akihiko's company, his wit, his personality, everything. Everything about Akihiko seemed perfect to Misaki until that one sentence broke it all.

 

_ Who would love an omega? _

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  


“Misaki, where would you like to go today? Do you want to watch a movie or eat out?”, Akihiko asked.

  


“Usami-san, any-”. Before Misaki could finish his sentence he was cut off.

  


“Misaki.. what have I told you? We're going to be officially registered as husbands in another 2 days so please drop the formal speech with me. Call me Akihiko.”

  


“Aah, well then.. A-Akihiko-san… I would like to do whatever you wish to do today.”, Misaki was embarrassed, calling Akihiko by his first name. His cheeks turned red and he felt as if his heart was going to stop when his emerald green eyes met Akihiko's purple ones. 

  


“Is that so? Alright, what do you say about spending the day at home? We can laze around and take a break from our busy schedules too.”

  


“Really?! That'd be awesome Akihiko-san”. Misaki was as excited as a little kid going to the aquarium. He was still a child at heart despite looking so mature.  

  


Akihiko and Misaki were seated in Akihiko's Aston Martin V8 Vantage, making their way to Akihiko's apartment located in Ebisu, one of the most poshest areas in Tokyo. His house was on the 35th floor of a high rise building located in the heart of Ebisu. It took approximately 20 minutes for them to reach the apartment and settle down in the living room.

  


Misaki was left in awe of the huge apartment. It seemed so big for just one man. He wondered if Akihiko felt lonely in such a big house. He was a kind hearted soul, he always thought of others before thinking about himself. 

  


The apartment had a very modern look to it, mainly because of its black and white theme with sleek furnishings. The living room was huge, with a panoramic view of the city skyline. A black leather sofa occupied almost the entirety of the room, the 55 inch LED TV was mounted on a wall that seemed to be made of marble. A Sterling silver Takashi Murakami sculpture was placed in one corner of the room adding on to the refinement of the apartment, two minimalistic lamps hung over the glossy white coffee table, offering some contrast to the dark room. The lucidity of the interiors of the apartment made it clear to Misaki that whoever planned it out had great artistic sense.

  


“How is it? You'll be staying here in a couple of days so I hope you like it. I designed it myself.”, Akihiko said. He knew Misaki loved it, his expression gave him away.

  


“It's… beautiful.”. Misaki was enraptured by the sheer beauty of the room. 

  


“Well, make yourself at home. You can look around too if you want.”. Misaki blushed at Akihiko's statement. They were soon going to be married, Misaki didn't know what he had done to get a man like Akihiko.

  


* * *

  


“Here, please sign here. With this you will be officially registered as husbands.”, The lady at the registration office had told the two men.

  


The official signing of the papers was done in the presence of Misaki's family- his mother, father and older brother and Akihiko's father and brother.

  


After the formalities had been completed, the two families began small talk, talking about future business ventures and the like. Takahiro had taken Misaki away to talk to him in private before he finally left for Akihiko's house. 

  


“Misaki.. I'm sorry you have to do this. If it weren't for the fact that I already found my mate, I would have taken your place. I'm sorry..”

  


“Nii-chan! It's alright.. truth be told.. I think I like Usami-san. He's an amazing person and I think I'll be quite happy living with him so you don't need to apologise.”

  


“If you say so…” Takahiro hugged Misaki and didn't let go for a very long time.

  


Akihiko had come searching for Misaki. They were going to leave in another 15 minutes.

  


“Misaki! Where are you? We need to leave now.”, Akihiko's voice pulled the two brothers apart from their hug.

  


“Yes Akihiko-san, I'm coming.”

  


* * *

  


Akihiko and Misaki were on their way to  _ their _ house and Misaki felt as if it was the first time in his life he felt so happy and content. 

  


The first few days seemed heavenly. Akihiko took some time off of work and the two of them went out on dates and spent a lot of time together. But.. there was something different about Akihiko. He seemed cold and cut off from Misaki. Misaki thought it may be due to work that he seems so tired and stressed and paid no heed to it.

  


_ One week later _

  


“Misaki, when does your heat come?”

  


“Uh… not for a few weeks.”

  


Akihiko sighed deeply after hearing that. Misaki felt something was off and asked Akihiko.

  


“Is something wrong, Akihiko-san?” 

  


This particular question seemed to break something in Akihiko and he lashed out at Misaki.

  


“Is something wrong? Of course something is wrong. What's wrong is that you're getting a wrong idea of things around here and how they should be. Well it is my fault I guess, I didn't tell you.”

  


“W-What do you mean, Akihiko-san?”. Misaki was surprised at Akihiko's outburst and honestly he felt kind of scared, seeing Akihiko like that.

  


“Don't get ahead of yourself. This is just a business relationship. There is no way in hell I would ever love an omega. Oh, and just so you know, you're not the only one. I have many partners. Without your heat, you're useless to me. After all, omegas are just sex slaves aren't they? Meant to satiate the beast inside alphas by offering their bodies. If need be, I will sell you if it meant securing business ties.”

  


Those words by Akihiko seemed to pierce Misaki's heart. He didn't know about Akihiko's other partners, he didn't know that Akihiko thought so lowly of omegas. 

  


“H..h-huh? Then what… what about these.. past few weeks? W-was it all just for pretend?”. Misaki stuttered, his heart was hurting. How could Akihiko-san say something like that to him? 

  


“Ugh. You are dumb, aren't you? I needed to act all goody two shoes so that you wouldn't back out of this agreement at the last minute. Just because of this, I had to abstain from sex for so long. I had to let go of so many offers by so many beautiful omegas just to secure this contract. Well I guess I can stop this act now. The secret's out in the open.”

  


Akihiko got up from the sofa and made his way to the bedroom, changing his clothes and picking up his wallet and car keys from the shelf right beside the bed. He stormed out of the house, leaving a hurt and broken Misaki all alone.

  


The only thing Misaki could think of was,

  


_ Why? _

  


TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Do drop in a comment. Suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Misaki was left baffled. He didn’t know what to do. His mind was bombarded with thoughts, thoughts pertaining to his course of action, the reason why Akihiko-san said the things he did, and how he could help better the situation. Before he knew it, he fell asleep on the sofa, too tired with the things happening around him.

 

_ A couple of hours later _

 

Akihiko had walked into the house right at dawn. He didn’t want to risk the media seeing him walk out of a hotel with another person. It would be a scandal, something he couldn’t afford right now. 

 

As he walked in a bit further, he saw Misaki sleeping on the sofa. He didn’t want to talk to him so to prevent from waking him up, Akihiko walked real slow and quietly into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

 

_ There’s something about him that makes me wanna hurt him. He seems so frail and fragile and it makes me wanna break him. His smile, his eyes… all of it annoys me. I don’t know why I agreed to this. If only Haruhiko was born an alpha instead of a beta, he could’ve taken my place. But what can you expect from the son of a mistress? And my father, just what was his problem? What was he thinking? Misaki is 10 years younger to me, his lack of maturity infuriates me, he still acts like a child. I thought I could do it. Well whatever, he’s just a tool to ensure success and I will use him.  _

 

It wasn’t long before Akihiko fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was around 8 in the morning when Misaki was woken up from his deep slumber. The reason? Someone cooking in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to see who it was. 

 

“Aki-”, Misaki stopped midway when he saw the person in the kitchen had turned towards him.

 

“Ah, I'm sorry for the noise, Takahashi-san. You may go back to sleep if you want, I'll prepare breakfast shortly.” It was Haruhiko. Akihiko's older brother who was also his secretary. He was a man with immense talent and knowledge but could never go far in his life all because of his genetic constitution. Being a beta prevented him from attaining success and he loathed his brother for Akihiko had received everything in life. Money, looks, women, you name it, he had it.

 

“Haruhiko-san, I couldn't possibly leave it all to you. I'll help you out, if that's no problem?” Misaki smiled warmly, despite what happened the previous night. Haruhiko was taken aback by Misaki's statement. He was a kind-hearted soul unlike Akihiko's previous partners who used to treat him like shit. Truth be told.. Haruhiko was captivated by Misaki's beauty, ever since the first day he had met him. 

 

“Takahashi-san, there's no way I could allow you to help me out with such chores.”

 

“I insist.”, Misaki replied.

 

“....Alright.”

 

* * *

 

Misaki and Haruhiko spent almost half an hour in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and setting the table and it was then, Akihiko had walked out of his room, dressed in his suit, ready to go to work.

 

Misaki had seen Akihiko and flashbacks of the previous night replayed itself in his head.

 

_ You are an omega, a sex slave. _

_ I will never love you. _

_ This is just a business relationship. _

 

He shook his head and decided that he would help Akihiko, in any way he could.

 

“Akihiko-san, have breakfast before you leave.”, Misaki had said to Akihiko while shooting him a kind and gentle smile. Akihiko turned to Misaki, looked at him with disgust and contempt and walked out of the house without saying anything. Seeing Akihiko's expression hurt Misaki. It felt like someone had pierced his heart. Why did Akihiko-san hate him? What could he do to make things better between them? How could he change the way Akihiko-san thinks about omegas? 

 

Haruhiko had sensed that something had happened and he pretty much knew what it was. After all Akihiko was his brother and even though they didn't talk to each other apart from work, he knew him. He moved to where Misaki was standing and it took him all it had to stop himself from hugging Misaki.

 

“Takahashi-san, I must take your leave now. If there is any problem, please contact me. I've left my number on the kitchen counter.”

 

“Mm, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Misaki may have been married but he didn't stop working. He worked from home, managing business transactions for his father's company and it was a gruelling task. That's how he spent the whole week. Akihiko almost never came home, when he did, he wouldn't talk to Misaki. He usually talked to Haruhiko, and because of that they had become good friends. Misaki and Haruhiko would message each other outside work hours when they were free and talk about random and trivial things. They would also talk about work and Misaki often asked for Haruhiko’s help. 

 

“Haruhiko-san, please call me Misaki. Takahashi-san feels a bit too formal and you're older to me so I prefer Misaki.”

 

“Ah.. then, Misaki-kun?”

 

“That's perfect!”, Misaki was super happy. He had made a good friend.

 

* * *

 

 

_ 27th March _

 

_ I feel hot. It's getting harder to breathe. _

 

_ …. Don't tell me. My heat?! It's a week early!  _

 

Misaki frantically got up from his bed, stumbling around, making a mess of his room trying to search for his heat suppressants.

 

_ Where did they go?! I… need to take it.... before Akihiko-san comes back… home. Urgh.. I feel sooo hot. I need my medicine, haah where is it?! _

 

Misaki was panting, he was out of breath. His body was in pain. He didn't want to find solace in the arms of an alpha, being forcefully violated.

 

* * *

 

_ What is that smell? It's.. intoxicating. It couldn't be… Misaki?  _ Akihiko had come back after a long day at work. Well he only came back because he needed a change of clothes but stopped when a terribly sweet scent filled the whole house. He slowly made his way to where the scent had originated from.. Misaki's room.

 

Akihiko could feel his self-control, his rationality slipping away. The sight of Misaki, on the floor, with a flushed face and lewd expression stirred something inside Akihiko. He couldn't hold back anymore, he couldn't fight his natural instincts and rushed forward to where Misaki was.

 

* * *

 

_ Akihiko-san? No… no.. NO! Why?! I need to get away.  _

Misaki couldn't believe his eyes. Akihiko had come back home.. but why? And why today? He could see Akihiko's eyes lose all reasoning and knew that his lust had taken over him. He tried getting up but to no avail. His legs had lost all its strength, he couldn't move.

 

Misaki could feel himself being pulled and thrown against the bed. His clothes being ripped off exposing his pale, beautiful body.

 

“Heh.. you're so wet. I don't think I even need to prepare you.”, Akihiko shot a smirk at Misaki and without warning he entered him. Misaki's screams resonated around the house, his pleas, begging Akihiko to stop doing this and take it out of him.

 

“Akihiko...san. Please.. stop it!”, Misaki was begging Akihiko, his tears had streaked his cheeks and the immense pain he felt in the lower part of his body contorted his face. 

 

“Really? Look at you. Sucking me in, getting all wet like a woman. Your body is telling me otherwise. What a slut.”. And with that, Akihiko picked up the pace, not letting Misaki adjust to him. After a few thrusts he picked up Misaki and placed him on his lap, the change in angle made it easier for Akihiko to reach the deepest parts of Misaki. What was pleasure to Akihiko, seemed to be hell for the young brunette. He sucked on the green-eyed man's neck while his hand played with his pert nipple. Akihiko's eyes only reflected one thing. Desire. 

 

Unable to control his animalistic urge to mark Misaki, he quickly placed his free hand on his neck before he could bite Misaki. Akihiko's own hand was left bleeding but that didn't seem to stop the silver-haired alpha. He kept going on and on, despite Misaki's protests. 

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when Misaki had woken up. His body was in pain. He couldn't move and when he tried standing up, his legs gave away. Hearing this noise, someone entered the room.

 

“Misaki-kun! Are you alright?!”, Haruhiko had shivers run down his back when he saw Misaki in his pitiful state. Akihiko had told Haruhiko to stay at home until Misaki had woken up.

 

Haruhiko ran to the bathroom where he filled the bathtub with hot water. He then picked Misaki and took him to the tub. He was worried for the brunette and wanted to help him.

 

“Misaki-kun, can I get you something? Do you need help?”, Haruhiko worriedly asked.

 

“Yeah”, replied Misaki.

 

Misaki seemed so lifeless. His bright green eyes seemed so… dead.

 

“Contraceptive pills.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. Also, there are some mistakes but please, pay no heed to them.

Chapter 4

 

“Are you sure you're alright? You don't need anything else?”, Haruhiko asked for the millionth time after Misaki had come out of the bath. He made food, got him medicine and practically did all he could do to make Misaki comfortable but he was still worried.

 

“Haruhiko-san, I'm completely fine. Please don't worry about me. I don't want you to keep you from your work.”, Misaki tried to convince Haruhiko that he was alright, not really, but because he didn't want Haruhiko to worry more than what he already had. Misaki just wanted to be alone for a while.

 

“If you say so… But call me when you think something is wrong or if you don't feel well okay?!” Misaki let out a small chuckle at Haruhiko's statement. He was so worried and that made Misaki feel nice, feel wanted, feel loved. How he wished Akihiko would worry about him the same way Haruhiko did.

 

“Hai hai Haruhiko-san, now hurry along to your work.”

 

Haruhiko was always there whenever Misaki needed him. He enjoyed the times they spent together, their conversations and their bickering over trivial matters. He caught himself blushing over these thoughts. 

 

_ Misaki no! You're married for god's sake. You can't be crushing over some other guy! Oh my god. What's wrong with me?! But… Haruhiko-san is… He's kind, smart and pretty good looking. No no no. NO! Misaki snap out of it! He's your husband's older brother. You can't do this!  _ Misaki was going crazy and at that moment his inner voice spoke up.  _ But if Akihiko-san can fuck somebody that's not his spouse, why can't you? Why aren't you allowed to love somebody who's actually giving you the love you deserve? You should be selfish once in a while.  _

 

Misaki felt that he was overthinking and decided that what he really needed was a good round of sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Haruhiko.”, Akihiko said.

 

“Yes, How may I help you?”, Haruhiko was irritated. He was mad at Akihiko for treating Misaki like that, for forcefully raping him when he didn't want it, when he was so vulnerable, when he was in.. heat. He always suppressed the urge to take Misaki into his arms and protect him, protect him from his monster of a husband.

 

“Get me heat-inducing drugs. A week's worth. Also, clear up my schedule for this week. I'm taking some time off.”, Akihiko ordered Haruhiko.

 

“And may I ask why? Aren't you satisfied after yesterday?” 

 

“It's precisely because it was so.. exhilarating that I want to do it again. I want his heat.”, Akihiko replied.

 

“How could you? He's hurt. Not just physically but mentally too. It doesn't seem like the right thing to do.” Haruhiko wanted to curse Akihiko but he couldn't because he knew the younger man's temper was explosive and there was no telling what he would do when provoked.

 

Akihiko glared at Haruhiko. He disliked having people give their opinions about  _ his _ life. His life was his own and he could do whatever he wanted with it. He could make it or break it and no one,  _ no one _ , could say anything about it.

 

“Did I ask you for your opinion? And anyway, what do you know about fucking an omega in heat? The effect isn't even that strong for you so please, just shut up and get me what I asked for.”, Akihiko snarled.

 

* * *

 

Misaki could hear the click of the lock being opened. He was on the sofa, watching some weird variety show. He believed that Akihiko had come home and was right.

 

Misaki was scared. He couldn't look Akihiko in the eyes when he walked in, he was afraid of looking into those deep purple orbs which reflected nothing but contempt towards him. It was the first time something like that had happened to him. The first time he cursed himself for being an omega.

 

“Welcome home, Akihiko-san”, Misaki whispered without looking into Akihiko's eyes. He was met with silence and he felt like there was no one in the room, just him on the sofa. 

 

“Misaki.” 

 

Misaki turned around when he heard his name and saw Akihiko standing right behind him. He couldn't see Akihiko's face clearly because his silver hair had covered one half of his face but he knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. 

 

Before Misaki could actually get away he was pushed back down on the sofa, locked and trapped between Akihiko's legs placed on both sides of his body. Akihiko had pulled out something from the pocket of his pants and it took Misaki quite some time before he realised what it was.

 

“Pl..Please don't.. Don't.. do this t-to me..”. Misaki was crying uncontrollably, he realised that he was about to be injected with heat inducing drugs.

 

“No can do. You belong to me, you're my toy and I can do whatever I want with you.”

 

“I-I’m sorry.. but please.. don't… AAAAHH!” Akihiko didn't let Misaki finish his sentence, he ignored his pleas and injected the drug into his bloodstream. It took a several minutes before the drug started working. Soon, a sweet familiar scent was liberated, making Akihiko go crazy. 

 

“Please don't do it..”, Misaki begged one last time in the hopes of making Akihiko stop but he couldn't. He was like an injured deer being hunted by a tiger, he couldn't run away nor could he fight. 

 

* * *

 

Misaki was exhausted. His body played around with, his heart, tortured. He turned around to see himself lying down on the floor. Looking around the room, he saw Akihiko near the window dressed only in gray sweatpants, pale moonlight falling on his body highlighting his chiseled body, smoking on a cigarette. Misaki couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was beautiful, his silver hair shining in the moonlight, his violet eyes, his tall stature, he was indeed beautiful, sort of like a devil who enchanted people with his looks only to make them fall and torture them later on. 

 

Akihiko had sensed that Misaki had woken up and put down his cigarette in the ashtray before speaking to him.

 

“I have taken a week off of work and have told Haruhiko to stay away from this place until I return to the office. Till then, you will listen to me.”

 

Misaki knew what was to come in the following days. It was going to be a long, tough week, but there was no point in resisting.

 

“Yes, Akihiko-san.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

_ I’m so tired. I'm trying so hard to be a good husband but it hurts. I feel so used and so dirty. I hate this body of mine. Is my heat the only useful thing? Is it the only thing about me that is good? Why can't Akihiko-san love me for who I am and not my body?  _

 

It was mid-afternoon. Misaki was on the bed, exhausted from their intense activities that lasted the entire night. He felt like giving up. His body was giving up and now he felt as if his determination and spirit were leaving him too. He got up from the bed with great difficulty, found his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. About 15 minutes later he came out and went to get himself something to eat. He noticed that Akihiko wasn't at home, he wondered why but didn't pay too much attention to it as he was happy for this momentary period of silence and peace. 

 

It wasn't until late evening that Akihiko had come home. He entered and called out for Misaki, but he noticed that Misaki was sitting beside the window, looking out, observing people and wondering what went on in their heads. It was his new past-time, now that he was too tired to actually concentrate on his own work. Misaki didn’t bother responding to Akihiko when he had come home, he just sat there.

 

“Misaki. I think I called you, didn’t I?”

 

Misaki really didn’t want to see Akihiko’s face or respond but he decided against that. He didn’t know what the alpha would do to him if he ignored him like that. He turned around, shocked to see a few other men standing behind Akihiko, two more to be exact. He also noticed Akihiko carrying something long in his hand… it looked like a belt?

 

“Misaki, meet my childhood friends. This is Hideyoshi Eita-”, Akihiko pointed towards a man with light brown hair, dark eyes and a lean physique, ”and this is Kazushi Matsuo.”, Akihiko put his arm around the shoulder of the second man, a man Akihiko’s height with blonde hair and green eyes, a half-blood.  

 

“Nice to meet you, I'm Misaki Takahashi.” Misaki wasn't sure as to why Akihiko brought them over but he was still respectful nonetheless. Little did he know… 

 

“Misaki-kun, is it alright if I call you that?, Eita asked.

 

“Yeah.. it's fine.”, Misaki replied curtly. Honestly he didn't like it but he had to put up with it since he was Akihiko's friend.

 

“You really are beautiful. Akihiko wasn't lying, huh? Hmm now I wonder if he was truthful about your heat too.”, Matsuo slyly said while smirking at his friends.

 

“Huh..? What do you mean?”, Misaki, at this point was shivering, fear had taken over him. He wanted to run away but was held down by Akihiko. The long belt like thing he held in his hand, went around Misaki's neck, a collar omegas often used to prevent unwanted markings.

 

“H..huh? Akihiko-san, w-what.. are you.. doing?”

 

“Exactly what it looks like, honey.”

 

“You're our entertainment for tonight. I thought Akihiko told you.”, Eita said, “Aah~ Akihiko, you sly old man. Why didn't you tell your lovely little wife about our plans? Scared he'd run away? Or are you just a sadist?” The three men let out small chuckles at the statement but it only instilled fear in Misaki.

 

Eita positioned himself near Misaki's legs; Matsuo, near his head. He was completely exposed to the three men and soon to be injected with the very thing that made his life hell. Misaki could feel his body growing hotter by the second and he hated it. 

 

“Haha whoaaaa, Akihiko, you have a nice thing here don't you?”, Eita slurred, getting high on Misaki's heat. Matsuo too seemed to lose all rationality. 

 

“So who's gonna go first?”, Matsuo asked, “Hurry up and decide because I can't control myself any longer.”

 

“It's obvious isn't it? I will.”, Eita said and with that he pulled Misaki's legs apart and entered him. Misaki was sobbing and screaming out for help in the hopes that someone, at least someone would help him and save him from these monsters. To stop him from making a ruckus, Matsuo unzipped his fly and shoved his already-hard organ into Misaki's mouth and held his hair, thrusting in and out of his mouth without caring for the brunette and ignoring his muffled pleas to let him go. Misaki’s back had been bitten and bruised by the two disgusting alphas while his  _ “husband” _ stood back and watched. Akihiko soon made his move, playing with Misaki's nipples. He took Misaki's hands and led it to his own member, a sign that it was Misaki who had to make Akihiko climax with his hands. It wasn’t long before both Eita and Matsuo climaxed, and then they switched places, continuing to torture Misaki.

 

The three men went at it like there was no tomorrow completely draining Misaki. After they were done, they just left him where he was, and proceeded to the living room, drinking and having a good time while Misaki lay inside the bedroom writhing in pain. 

 

The three men soon left the house, it was quite late to go anywhere, but Misaki figured they weren't done and that they went out to get some more action and he was thankful for that. He didn't know how he found the strength to move towards his phone that was on the dresser beside the bed but he did and that's all that mattered. The first name that popped into his mind was Haruhiko. Not Takahiro or his parents but  _ Haruhiko.  _ He quickly clicked his number and prayed that he would pick up the phone.

 

A couple rings later Misaki heard Haruhiko pick up the phone.

 

“Misaki-kun? What's wrong? Do you need something? Are you alright?”

 

“Please… help me.. Haruhiko-san.” Misaki collapsed on the floor, his vision growing dark. He didn't respond to Haruhiko's worried questions. 

 

Haruhiko was panicking right now. It was so late for Misaki to call him. Did something really bad happen to him? Is he safe? Is he alright? I need to get to him. His mind and his heart, were racing at thousand miles an hour, he had to help Misaki. He quickly got dressed and ran down to his car, driving towards Akihiko's house. Once he reached, he quickly punched in Akihiko's security code granting him access into the apartment. 

 

“MISAKI!”, Haruhiko yelled, frantically searching for the brunette. He threw open the bedroom door and saw Misaki on the ground, taking rapid breaths. Haruhiko was panicking, he didn't know what to do but took a few deep breaths and decided to check his surroundings to give him an idea of what may have happened to him. What he saw made his blood boil. Used condoms thrown around the room and an used needle on the bed.

He quickly picked up Misaki and took him to the bathroom, cleaning Misaki of all the filth and all the semen. He quickly got him dressed and took him in his arms and out of the house, leaving a note for Akihiko.

 

* * *

 

It had been almost a whole day since Akihiko had returned home. He returned very late and couldn't find Misaki but found a note instead.

 

_ Misaki is with me. Don't bother searching for him for a couple of days (if you even care about him). You don't deserve him. _

 

_ Regards,  _

_ Haruhiko. _

**Author's Note:**

> forgive this poor soul for hurting misaki. i love my lil baby but i also like to torture him.


End file.
